


Saltimbanquis

by yoonjeongvalen



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, VerKwan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, svt - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeongvalen/pseuds/yoonjeongvalen
Summary: Si Hansol lograba enseñarle a Seungkwan como mantener el equilibrio, entonces era el mejor acróbata del mundo.





	

Sentir el frío del mármol convertir sus manos y rodillas en hielo era una sensación repetitiva para Seungkwan. Se había acostumbrado a pasearse de aquí para allá usando sus cuatro extremidades.   
Los días lunes para el desayuno, el Doctor Kim acostumbraba a visitar a la Señora y Señor Boo, quienes semanalmente rogaban por respuestas. 

Desde que Sengkwan tenía uso de memoria, sabía, gracias a Thomas, que los niños pequeños no debían espiar las conversaciones de los mayores. Sin embargo, si él oía su propio nombre salir de los labios de los que platicaban, ¿Eso no le daba derecho a entrometerse? 

—Podrían volver a hacerle exámenes, ¿No? —habló Madre. 

Seungkwan se movió hacia su izquierda. Por lógica, podría ver mejor al Doctor que estaba a la derecha. 

—Lo hemos hecho ya cuatro veces —dijo padre, pasándose la mano bajo la barbilla. 

—Estoy temeroso de que el pequeño no quiera cooperar porque tiene miedo —aportó, esta vez el profesional. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Que podemos hacer? 

Antes de que Seungkwan pudiera oír una contestación para su madre, ya tenia un par de manos tapándole la vista. Un par de manos que el apreciaba demasiado. 

—¡Te atrape! —dijo Thomas. 

El niño comenzó a reír mientras gateaba lejos del mayordomo. Thomas conocía a Seungkwan mas que a su propio hijo, ademas del hecho de que él era mayor, Thomas pasaba mas tiempo a cuidados de Seungkwan que de su único hijo. 

—¡Déjame! —gritó entre risas. 

Thomas lo tomó en sus brazos mientras las carcajadas del pequeño se hacían mas y mas continuas. Comenzó a subir los escalones con el chico de 10 años pataleando para que lo soltase. 

—¡Llévame con abuela! —demandó el menor. 

El mayordomo dejó al pequeño en la puerta de su habitación una vez llegaron al segundo piso. Hace algunos días atrás a Seungkwan se le había prohibido ver a su abuela, y la razón partía el corazón de Thomas. 

—Ella está durmiendo ahora —dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto. 

—¡Siempre duerme! —se volteó y gateó hasta su alfombra, donde varios libros lo esperaban. 

Thomas arregló la cama del menor y abrió la ventana para dejar que el viento entrara.   
100 páginas no era demasiado, pero Seungkwan aún no lograba terminar el libro que la profesora de español le había dado.   
Suspiró rendido cuando se encontró con una palabra desconocida. 

—¿Que es... sal... saltim... banquis? ¿Thomas? —quizo saber, repasando el párrafo para intentar comprender. 

—Pues... Un acróbata equilibrista —dijo simple, estirando la ultima manta sobre el edredón de Seungkwan. 

—¡Como Hansol! —afirmó. 

—¿Como Hansol? —se extrañó y se acercó mas al menor. 

—¡Si! Tu dijiste que él puede caminar, correr y saltar —alzó sus manos y miró al techo con esperanzas, como si quisiera alcanzarlo—, y que tiene 10, igual que yo. Debe ser acróbata, porque yo no puedo. 

Thomas miró al pequeño con lastima. Él había apoyado a los señores Boo en todo, pero seguía oponiéndose a que aislaran a su propio hijo del resto del mundo.

—Él debe ser muy genial —continuó, dandole vuelta a la pagina y volviendo para contemplar el dibujo en esta. 

—Lo es —sonrió. 

Seungkwan dejó el libro abierto en la pagina 31 y tomó su bloc de hojas blancas, para dibujar una de las tantas ilustraciones que aquel libro tenia. 

—¿Cuando podré conocerlo? —susurró, cerciorándose de ser escuchado. 

 

•

 

La noche fue mucho mas cálida de lo que Seungkwan hubiera esperado. Quizá era porque estaba tan sonriente, pero, ¿Que causaba su buen humor?  
Sucedía que Thomas había hablado con el señor y la señora Boo, y ambos le habían permitido llevar a su pequeño hijo a la mansión en la que el hombre trabajaba para el día de su cumpleaños. Lo que hacía más feliz a Seungkwan era que eso sería en 12 horas. 

Había oído tantas historias sobre Hansol, había escuchado tanto de él que sentía que lo admiraba de cierta forma. Y desde luego, no podía aguantarse las ganas de conocerlo. 

Cuando se hizo de día. Seungkwan hizo que todas sus mantas volaran al despertar. Se apoyó con sus manos al piso y caminó así hasta que sus piernas tocaron el suelo igualmente, entonces comenzó a gatear rapido escaleras abajo. 

Estuvo en la primera planta y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su pijama blanco de estrellitas y el cabello hecho un desastre. Con temor, bajo la vista, hasta ver su reflejo en el blanco piso; realmente un desastre. Se dio una sonrisa de todas maneras y gateo a la cocina. 

Mamá y Papá ocupaban la cabecera, Thomas estaba en los asientos al lado del lava losas y a su lado había un pequeño castaño de piel pálida.  
Ese era Hansol. 

La señora Boo se percató de su hijo en la puerta de la cocina y lo tomo en sus brazos para sentarlo al lado de su padre, frente a Hansol. 

Los tres mayores compartieron miradas divertidas, mientras también iban de un menor a otro. Estos se habían, literalmente, perdido en los ojos del otro. 

—Seungkwanie —llamó Thomas—, este es mi hijo Hansol. Hansol, él es Seungkwan. Se educado. 

—Hola Seungkwan —habló bajo, desviando su mirada del castaño hacia una tostada—. Un gusto conocerte. 

Los señores Boo se tensaron a la espera de una respuesta de parte de su hijo. Si bien confiaban en él, sabían que era muy inesperado. 

—¡Eres mas lindo de lo que pensaba! —exclamó como si nada, poniéndole mermelada a una de sus tostadas. 

Todos los mayores suspiraron de alivio y continuaron comiendo. Estaban felices, al perecer llevar a Hansol no era tan peligroso como pensaban. 

 

 

Seungkwan no sabia por donde comenzar. Tenia tanto que mostrarle al hijo de Thomas que tenia la sensación que iba contra el tiempo.   
Lo condujo a la segunda planta, y desde ahí directo a su alcoba.   
Para Hansol todo era excesivamente grande, las paredes, las escaleras, los ventanales y el cuarto de Seungkwan. 

Paredes blanco azulado que parecía ser el sinónimo de calma. Una cama con mantas amarillo claro en el centro, juguetes en una esquina y una alfombra repleta de libros en la otra.   
Seungkwan se quedó justo en la ultima esquina, en busca del libro de Sid Fleischman que había leído un día antes, pues desde ahí provenía su primera pregunta. 

—Hansol, ¿Eres Saltimbanquis? —consultó cuando al fin dio con la pagina 31. 

Hansol soltó una carcajada y se puso a la altura de Seungkwan, entre los libros. 

—¿Que? 

—Ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, haces acrobacias. 

El menor volvió a reír, pero esta vez asintió, subiéndose sin dificultades a la cama ajena, hasta estar parado sobre ella. 

—Si... ¿Quieres ver? 

Seungkwan aplaudió y se arrastro hacia un costado de su cama, desde donde podía ver a Hansol perfectamente. 

—¡Si! ¡Si! —alentó.

Hansol comienza entonces, a saltar sobre el colchón, haciendo que el catre rechinara.   
No hacia gran cosa; solo saltaba de un lado a otro, intentando tocar el cielo. A veces se caía, haciendo a Seungkwan reír extremadamente fuerte, pero luego volvía a subir y comenzaba a brincar otra vez. 

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le pregunto al dueño de la habitación. 

Seungkwan sabia que no le era posible pararse ni mucho menos utilizar sus piernas para dar saltos, pero lo que hacia Hansol se veía en verdad divertido y de pronto se sentía muy entusiasmado. 

Sus brazos hicieron fuerza hasta que estuvo completamente sobre el edredón, una vez ahí, fue al respaldo de madera e intento levantarse por sus manos. Logró apoyar su trasero ahí, y eso fue lo mas cerca de pararse que estuvo.

—¡Tienes que soltarte! —dijo Hansol, que aun saltaba. 

—M-me da miedo —aceptó musitando. 

Hansol recordó todo lo que su padre le había dicho sobre Seungkwan y porque quizá le parecería diferente a los demás niños que había conocido. 

—Toma mis manos —ideó. 

Alzó ambas manos hacia el mayor. Seungkwan las vio con temor y cuando se iba a soltar, perdió su propio control, logrando así que todo su cuerpo quedara en brazos de Hansol.   
Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Se sentía como un abrazo, pero para Seungkwan era la primera vez que alguien de su tamaño lo tomaba así. Se sentía tam cómodo. 

—Pasa tus brazos por mi cuello —indicó Hansol. 

Seungkwan hizo lo pedido y dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos del hijo de Thomas en su espalda baja. 

—Ahora vamos a saltar —avisó. 

El mayor, al oír aquello se apretó mas a Hansol. Entonces saltaron. Una vez, dos veces. Seungkwan conocía el significado de adrenalina, y ahora sus sensaciones.   
Hansol no estuvo seguro hasta que pudo oír carcajadas salir de los abultados labios de Seungkwan, entonces le acompaño a reír también.   
El edredón tomó otra forma y los almohadones volaron por los aires. 

Los dos chicos dieron un ultimo salto antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas. Uno al lado del otro, con las piernas entrelazadas, totalmente cómodos, como si ese pequeño instante les perteneciera. 

En los ojos de Seungkwan había cabello con ondas y un par de ojos avellana. En los ojos de Hansol en cambio, Seungkwan era inexplicable. No era el chico mas lindo, no era atractivo, pero sus ojos brillaban y tenia esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, eso lo hacia inexplicablemente hermoso.

La mano derecha del menor se acercó a la mejilla izquierda de Seungkwan, de manera extremadamente lenta. 

—Creo que... —comenzó, hasta que su palma aterrizó en su destino—... mi mano podría hundirse en tu mejilla. 

Seungkwan se enrojeció y sonrio con los labios apretados, simplemente dejandose acariciar por la mano tibia de Hansol. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—Porque son muy esponjosas —sonrió, acariciando el pomulo con su pulgar—. Muy lindas.

Los brazos de Seungkwan seguian atados al cuello de Hansol, y estaba a punto de acercarlo mas a él cuando la puerta fue abierta. 

—¡¿Que hicieron?! —dramatizó un divertido Thomas. 

Entró a zancadas lentas, solo para intencionalmente darle tiempo a los niños de arrancar. 

—¡Ahh! —Hansol gritó y se paro de un salto— ¡Sube Seungkwanie! 

El aludido se arrastró y se afirmó de los hombros del menor, hasta quedar colgando por su espalda antes de que le afirmara los muslos. 

—¡Corre! —gritó el mayor, hasta que salian de la habitacion y pudo cerrar la puerta sin problemas. 

—Estuvo cerca —dijo Hansol, al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a pasear al hijo de los Boo en su lomo. 

Seungkwan le habia dicho nada a nadie, pero despues de la cena del pasado dia, se habia quedado detras de la puerta de la abuela, oyendo a las dos mujeres de la casa mantener una conversación algo graciosa. La abuela llamaba a su hija "Mamá". Tambien le preguntaba por Mingyu, le decia que no le hiciera daño.   
Quiza la abuela estaba contándole mas de sus deslumbrantes historias a Mamá, pero igualmente, Thomas le había mentido; su abuela no estaba dormida, y él quería que le contar historias. 

—¡Vamos donde la abuela! 

Hansol siguio las inicaciones del menor de los Boo como si este fuera su jinete. Pararon frente a una puerta blanca de manilla dorada. Seungkwan giró aquella perilla y juntos entraron. 

La abuela estaba tomando su desayuno, recostada aun en su cama, con suficientes almoadones blancos en su espalda, para impedir que esta tocara el duro respaldo. 

—¡Abuela, vine a verte! —exclamó Seungkwan entusiasmado. 

—¡Mingyu! —voceó por su parte la abuela—, pasa rápido, mamá no está.

Seungkwan rió en silencio y me indicó a Hansol que avanzara hasta quedar al lado de la abuela, ambos se sentaron en un sillón blanco, que parecía ser el único mueble en la habitación aparte de la cama. 

—¿Por qué te llamó Mingyu? —susurró. 

Seungkwan se encogió de hombros. 

—¿No me presentaras al chico? —preguntó abuela. 

—¡Ah, si! —habló el menor—, soy Hansol. 

—¿Hansol? Creí que me habias dicho que se llamaba Wonwoo... —reclamó la mujer. 

—¡Wonwoo! ¡Eso es lo que dijo abuela! —gritó el nieto y luego susurró en el oido de Hansol—. Es un juego, tambien juega Mamá. 

—Ya deja de llamarme abuela —volvió a quejarse—. Soy tu hermana... La abuela ya murió.

Seungkwan esta vez no pudo contenerse y rió fuerte, haciendo que las carcajadas se le pegaran a Hansol, dejando a la abuela bastante confundida. 

—¡No puedes dejar que mamá te vea con tu novio! —advirtió—. Ya sabes lo que te hará. 

Los chicos no podian dejar de reír por las ocurrencias de la abuela, solo lo hicieron para fijar sus miradas en la puerta cuando esta se abrió. 

—Seungkwan, Hansol ¿Que hacen aqui? —preguntó extrañada la señora Boo. 

—¡Mamá! Wonwoo es el amigo de Mingyu. Mi hermano me estaba contando sobre una chica que le gutaba —dijo la mayor. 

—Aha —coincidió el nieto. 

—Ella se llama... —siguió la anciana. 

—Hansol... ¡Ina! Hansolina —contestó alegre. 

La madre de Seungkwan suspiró y le ayudo a Seungkwan a bajar del sillón. 

—Seungkwan, por favor, salgan. 

Ella levaba una expresion realmente triste. Las noticias que le habian dado hace un dia sobre su madre no eran para nada agradables. Incluso parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. 

Los dos chicos obedecieron y salieron cabizbajos, lo último que pudieron oír de la abuela fue "¡Mingyu, tienes que esconderte!".

 

Seungkwan recordó que en el sótano habían varias cosas interesantes que quizá a Hansol incluso le podrían interesar. Lo condujo hasta el subterráneo sin mayores problemas ni palabras de por medio. 

—¿Puedes encender la luz? —le pidió cuando habian entrado, hacinedo que el que estaba de pie, diera un paso atras e hiciera lo pedido. 

Había un desorden de esperarse en aquella habitación. Después de que Hansol viera todo pulcro y blanco en la superficie, había comenzado a extrañar el desorden y sonrió cuando vio al mayor gatear para urgir en una pila de ropa hasta encontrar un sillón que para él estaba en perfectas condiciones. 

—Aqui hay muchas cosas —dijo el mayor—, tu puedes eligir lo que quieras para ti. 

Hansol abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a rastrear todo con la mirada, hallando todo tipo de muebles, juguetes y ornamentos de distintas temporadas o celebraciones. En una esquina había un gran conejo blanco, casi de su mismo tamaño, corrió hacia el objeto y lo tomó en sus brazos sin temor. Era un conejo muy estrujable, en las palabras del propio Hansol. 

—¡De nada! —medio gritó Seungkwan para llamar la atención del menor. 

Hansol se dio la vuelta y arrastró al conejo - que ahora le pertenecía- hasta estar devuelta al lado de Seungkwan. Se sentó junto al mayor y a su conejo en suelo. Sin dudar, acercó su rostro al hombro del dueño de casa, para darle un dulce y cálido beso en aquel lugar. 

Seungkwan dejó de sonreír, pero aun así suavizo su expresión, entreabriendo un poco los labios y pestañeando inocente al ver a Hansol volver a su lugar, le había gustado.   
Dudó un poco antes de hacerlo, pero cada vez que acortaba el espacio, lograba entusiasmarse mas, hasta que planto un sonoro beso en la mano de Hansol.   
El pequeño se sorprendió igualmente, pero no retuvo una sonrisa y el sonrojo que se apodero de sus pómulos sin querer. Volvió a ponerse cerca de Seungkwan, esta vez besando su pecho.   
El corazón del mayor saltó en su lugar, como si antes no hubiera estado palpitando, y esta vez no dejo que los nervios se lo comieran cuando se acercó a besar la oreja de Hansol. Él soltó una leve carcajada por mientras se movía completamente al frente de Seungkwan, para lentamente, casi de manera tortuosa, acercarse al rostro de Seungkwan, bajando la mirada y apretando sus labios a su cuello. No planeaba quedarse varios segundos, como hacia, pero permaneció ahí, oliendo el aroma a vainilla y sudor que Seungkwan destilaba, casi hundiéndose en la suavidad de su piel. 

—Agh... —gimió sin querer, cubriéndose los labios con las palmas enseguida. 

Hansol entonces se alejó abruptamente del mayor, mirándole preocupado.   
Seungkwan estaba totalmente aturdido. Con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rosadas. Hansol no evitó que su mano quisiera encontrarse con el pómulo contrario y no paro cuando su pulgar dio leves caricias en el lugar.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó inocente. 

—N-no —susurró silencioso, no eran muchas las veces en las que Seungkwan se hacía a sí mismo pequeño—. S-se sintió rico... 

El menor fue quien se sorprendió esta vez, pero esbozó una sonrisa sobre todo. La mano que seguía tocando el rostro ajeno, comenzó a bajar de manera lenta. Pasó desde su cara a los hombros, desde ahí recorrió su tronco y al fin reposó en uno de los muslos de Seungkwan. 

—¿Seungkwanie? —llamó, obteniendo atención al instante—, ¿Por qué no puedes caminar? 

El mayor pestañeó un par de veces, procesando la interrogante de Hansol. Quiso hacer memoria y así recordar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que había oído al doctor Kim y a sus padres tener mientras desayunaban los días lunes, pero también para el pequeño parecía que estos hablaban en códigos. Recordaba cómo sus padres le susurraban cosas como "Querer es poder" antes de que se fuera a la cama, pero ¿Que significaba eso?

—No lo sé —respondió sincero—. ¿Puedes darme otro beso aquí? Se sintió rico.

La mano de Seungkwan apuntaba directamente a su cuello, echó su nuca hacia atrás, esperando por el beso del menor, pero nunca llegó.

—Te daré uno, si me dejas ayudarte a caminar. 

—¿Como? —frunció el ceño, confundido—, el doctor siempre viene a ayudarme, pero nunca puede. ¿Por que tú si? 

Hansol rió y se paró frente al sillón.

—¡Porque soy acróbata! ¿Recuerdas? —sonrió—. Además, pienso que los doctores solamente buscan aprovecharse. Quizá tú doctor solo quiere el dinero de tus padres, y al ver que están tan desesperados por saber cómo ayudarte, alarga el proceso, y así consigue más dinero, ¿Entiendes?

Seungkwan negó.

—Ayúdame entonces —aceptó.

Hansol volvió a regalarle una sonrisa al chico de mejillas redondas y lo tomó de ambas manos, para cerciorase de que toda su atención estaba sobre él.

—Lo primero, es el equilibrio —dijo.

Se paró derecho y de manera lenta, fue levantando los dos brazos hasta formar una forma de cruz. 

—Todo acróbata debe tener buen equilibrio —obvió—. Las manos son para ayudarte un poco, luego lo puedes hacer tú solo. 

Seungkwan recordó que en sus primeros meses de rehabilitación le habían enseñado aquello y aunque siempre tuvo temor a hacerlo, ahora quería quedar como un buen ejemplo frente al hijo de Thomas.

Levantó los brazos sin dejar de estar sentado y se removió hacia abajo hasta que sus pies cubiertos de calcetines tocaron el suelo. 

—Ahora párate —susurró Hansol.

Seungkwan subió la mirada hacia el chico menor y le mostró su expresión de auxilio.

—¿Me ayudas un poco? 

Hansol ni si quiera dudó en acercarse al mayor y sujetarlo por la cintura para lentamente jalarlo hacia arriba, hasta que este se encontraba exitosamente parado, aunque sus brazos habían dejado de estar en forma horizontal y ahora se afirmaban con fuerza por los hombros del menor.

—Tienes que soltarme Seungkwanie —dijo divertido—, eso es trampa.

—P-pero no puedo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? 

Seungkwan recordó; querer es poder. Querer es poder, y si sus padres se lo habían repetido tanto, entonces debía ser verdad.

Con lentitud despego los brazos de los hombros de Hansol, y de a uno, fue alzándolos hasta que estuvo en una forma de cruz, afirmado únicamente por las manos de Hansol en su fina cintura. 

—Genial —alentó el menor—, ¿Que tal si nos movimos un poco? 

—¿Q-que? No, no, no —pidió aterrado.

—Seungkwan mírame —el mayor obedeció—, ¿Sientes mis manos? 

Dio un leve apretón antes de que Seungkwan asintiera y tragara saliva.

—¿Sabes que ya estás parado? 

Seungkwan iba a mirar hacia abajo, a sus pies, para verificar lo que Hansol decía, pero este mismo fue quien lo paró, acercándose más a su rostro.

—No tienes que mirar hacia abajo para saber que estás parado —sonrió un poco—, solo es un hecho. Estás parado, hecho, te estoy afirmando, hecho.

—M-me gustas... —susurró, perdiendo la mirada en los finos labios que tenía Hansol.

El menor soltó una pequeña risita.

—Hecho —dijo feliz—, ¿Confías en mi, un poquito? 

Seungkwan asintió y pudo sentir como el pie izquierdo de Hansol, tiraba hacia atrás el derecho suyo.

—Sigue a ese pie.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Seungkwan se fue hacia atrás, y automáticamente, como si fuera reflectivo, su pie derecho lo hizo igual, evitando así que cayera.  
Sus brazos seguían alzados y los de Hansol aún en su cintura. 

—Lo has hecho perfecto. 

—S-se me durmieron los brazos —aceptó avergonzado.

—Ya los puedes bajar.

Las extremidades del mayor se enredaron al rededor del cuello del más pequeño, y siguieron ahí, parados, viéndose el uno al otro. 

—¿Mi premio? —reclamó Seungkwan.

Hansol sonrío y lentamente se acercó al cuello del contrario. Primero absorbió el rico aroma que el mayor tenía y luego dio dos besitos, uno rápido y el otro más detenido. 

—Listo —dijo cuando se hubo separado.

Seungkwan estaba realmente feliz de haber conocido a Hansol. Y realmente feliz de que tenía un amigo acróbata, que le estaba ayudando a hacer acrobacias. Y realmente feliz de que su amigo le diera besitos solo a él.   
Cuando se percató del destartalado conejo que Hansol había dejado junto al sillón, recordó que aquel día, era muy importante en la vida de Hansol.   
Sin que ninguno sacara sus brazos de donde estaban, Seungkwan comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta dejar un pequeño pico en los labios de Hansol.   
Este sonrío tímido y copio a su mayor, dejando que sus labios se rozaran, ahora por algunos segundos más. El castaño, sonrojado, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Hansol, esta vez un poco más profundamente, sintiéndose algo raro cuando pudo probar la saliva de su amigo, pero saboreando de todos modos, porque era una linda especie de raro. Hansol acaricio a Seungkwan con sus labios, buscando toda la suavidad que los regordetes labios del mayor brindaban. Seungkwan también sabía a mermelada, y a pan de huevo. Como un pastel.

—Hansolie —dijo cuando se separó, antes de lamerse los rojizos labios y plantar un último beso en la mejilla del menor—, feliz cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer❤️  
> Encuentras más en mi blog:   
> neptunoencolorespastel.blogspot.com


End file.
